Time will tell
by Dinaji Uchiha
Summary: What happends when the daughter of Tsunade senju and Dan Katō is forced into an arranged marriage with the new leader of the uchiha clan. Will he win her heart or will it all be for nothing? Ita/OC. the girl in the image is the oc. Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the Killed in action stone taking a break from putting squads together and taking care of patients at the hospital. Putting squads together for missions was my mother's job but she wanted me to be in charge of them the council even agreed to let me do this. My work was never done. I looked at one name on the stone it was my fathers. I never met him but I wish I had. From what my mom had said about him, he was a wonderful man. I never want to get married or love someone. I did not want to be left alone and die alone. "Oh dad why did you leave us so early we need you here." I said before I got up off the ground and decided to return to work. It was a relatively slow day in the hospital. I did my rounds checking on the patients made sure they were comfortable and made sure their medications were taken. I did just about everything here in this place. Every once in a while I would help deliver babies but this was my job making sure the patients weren't in any pain and made sure they were comfortable. One part of this hospital I refused to work at was the OR. I wasn't really good at dealing with blood guts and people screaming in pain when they arrive. Delivering babies was different for me way different.

I was getting ready to leave for home when my mom stopped me. "Make sure you look nice tonight we are having some guests over." She said. I looked at here curious as to who it could be. My mom would have little get togethers and discuss missions and tactics. But why was I involved? "Who's coming over mom?" I asked. Apparently my mom was on her way home as well. I lived with her to keep her company for she was by herself. "Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." She replied. I never really met them but I have seen them both around town and at the training grounds when I went on my breaks at work or from the office. I did recall hearing about the Uchiha massacre and that they were the only ones that had survived it. It was sad it really was but I didn't understand why they would be joining us for dinner tonight. "What time are they coming over?" I asked. I really wanted to know why they would be joining us for dinner but I would find out tonight. We walked inside the house and I decided to get in the shower and get cleaned up before our guests arrived. The house was always clean there was never anything out of place I guess you could say I was a little ocd when it came to cleaning. After I got ready I decided to help mom with dinner and set the table. A thought was bothering me. I was thinking about moving out of my mom's to have a place of my own I had the money to do so but I didn't want to leave my mom alone. "Mom can I ask you something?" I asked. She looked at me "sure honey what it is?" she replied. I looked down trying to figure out how I would say what I was about to. "What do you think about me moving out of this house?" I asked. She looked down like she was about to cry I was always with her when times got bad. "Honey do what you want to do. You're almost 21 I think it would do you some good. Perhaps you might find someone and settle down." She said happily.

That's one thing that bothered me. She was pushing me to find someone and settle down. I told her I didn't want that but she never listens it seems. And something told me this dinner had something to do with that. This was when I wished my dad was here he would try to reason with her I'd hope he would anyways. Even though he was gone I could sense his spirit with me everywhere I go I would even see him from time to time. I would never tell her that she would probably think I was crazy. There was a knock at the door which meant they were here. "Go answer the door." She said. I walked away from here and rolled my eyes and went to the door. When I opened it there they were Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he didn't want to be here and Itachi just looked at me with those onyx eyes. His long black hair tied back neatly. He was handsome but I didn't really care about that. It seemed that they knew something I didn't.

Itachi's p.o.v

The door opened and a young woman stood in the doorway. She stood about 5'7" with snow white hair and bright turquoise blue eyes. "You must be the Uchiha brothers my mom was telling me about please come in." She said. She must be Yuuna the one that Tsunade was telling me about having an arranged marriage with. I wasn't really up for this but it was part of my duties as the new leader of the Uchiha clan. Tsunade told me she didn't want to see her only daughter alone so she thought of this idea. I could tell she had no idea as of what was going on when she finds out she surely would not be happy. This dinner definitely would be interesting. I do recall seeing Yunna walking by to the KIA stone. She was busy helping her mom out as well as taking care of people in the hospital. We followed her into the dining room where He mom was putting food onto the table. "Welcome Itachi and Sasuke I'm glad you two could join us for dinner." Her mom said. My brother and I bowed "Thank you Tsunade-sama for allowing us to join you and your daughter for dinner." I told her. We sat down and began chatting well all of us except of Yunna. She was drinking wine and listening to the conversation. She also seemed to be in deep thought.

I wondered when Tsunade would tell Yuuna why we were here. Sasuke just came because I asked him to plus Tsunade also said I was ok if I brought him to join us. "So Yunna your mom tells me that you put the squads together for missions?" I asked. I wanted to get to know this mysterious woman that would become my wife. She looked at me with those piercing turquoise eyes. " Yes I do I make sure that not only the squad is good enough but I make sure that the possibility of the squads making it back with everyone alive." She replied. I nodded "that's a smart tactic now you also work at the hospital too now correct?" I asked. She nodded "yes I make sure everyone is comfortable and that their meds get taken as well as help my mom deliver babies from time to time." She replied. She certainly was something else to be able to do what she does. She also doesn't seem to be home a lot either sense she's either at one place or the other. "Well I guess it's time to tell you why they are here Yuuna." Tsunade said. I Watched Yuuna's expression change. She wanted to know. "Itachi is here because I have arranged a marriage for you and him." Tsunade said. I watched Yuuna's eyes roll back into her head as she fainted and fell out of her chair. I we ran to her side as she laid there unconscious. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked. Tsunade checked her over "she will be fine it was too much for her." She said. I nodded before picking her up "Do you want me to put her in bed?" I asked. She nodded at me "Yes please ill clean up here." She said. I nodded as I took her to her room and laid her down on her bed. She was beautiful but that didn't mean anything. Beauty was only skin deep it was personality that was the key for me. I let her be and decided to help her mom clean but Sasuke already beat me to it. After thanking Tsunade for dinner Sasuke and I left for home. "What do you think Sasuke?" I asked. He nodded "She's pretty but I don't think she took the news well let alone I don't think she will let you win her over without a fight." He replied. I nodded for he was right. She wasn't going to let me win her heart that easily besides she seemed like a little spitfire. I liked a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I laid there on my bed thinking about what Tsunade said. She told me that in a few months Yuuna and I were to be wed. In a way I thought Tsunade was pushing this onto her daughter, but then again she was only looking out and wanting the best for her. Tsunade told me she didn't want her daughter to be alone like she was. Besides who knows maybe we could learn to love each other but that was something that time could tell. I decided to get up and begin the day by training with Sasuke. With our family gone it was just me and him living here by ourselves. I didn't know why they were killed but the person responsible was caught and killed for his crimes. I went on mostly on Recon missions but since I was informed of Lady Tsunade's idea she said this was my mission. It was a mission to win her heart as so she said. I had to think of what I could do to get her to at least like me for the moment but as far as last night went she probably hated me with a passion.

Yuuna's p.o.v

I woke up thinking what happened last night. Then it hit me I was put in an arranged marriage to Itachi Uchiha. I was Hurt for that fact my mom was making me do this. I didn't want to do this. Might as well make things rough for him. If he thinks he can win me over easily he had another thing coming. I was mad at my mother for thinking of this idea and I was mad at him because it was him she chose for me. I did not want to get on with this day. I sighed and decided to get ready. I looked into the mirror and I could see my father's image next to me. When I looked to my side there was nothing. I felt I was being haunted by my father but his presence made me feel safe. In a way he helps me get through the tough days because I know he is always with me to comfort and to guide me on my way. I had my mom yes but she was always busy with her hokage work to have much time. Sometimes I think my dad was the only friend I had in the world.

When I went into the kitchen and decided to look at my schedule to see where I was going to be at. I needed to find a place of my own but with everything going on it was close to impossible. I sighed and decided to go to my mom's office to plan out tactics and put squads together. This took a lot of thought. Trying to figure out what teams were good at what missions and what weren't all that great it took a quite a few hours to think through. Looking at each squad's strengths and weaknesses I started putting them together. I stopped working when I felt the presence of someone watching me. When I looked up I saw Itachi standing there making me jump out of my seat. "Holy shit what are you trying to do scare me to death?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly "sorry I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied. I sat back down and picked up my papers "I'm fine thanks." I replied. He looked at me before leaving. When the door closed I went back to work then it opened again "What do you want I'm busy." I yelled. When I looked up I saw Itachi once again standing in front of me. "Can I help you?" I asked. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight." He asked. I just looked at him "Yeah sure whatever now if you don't mind I have work to do." I said. He nodded "Meet me at my house around 8." He said before he left. I sighed I couldn't believe my mom was doing this to me.

I got done around 5 and I had 3 hours to go before I had dinner with Itachi. I didn't want to go but if I didn't my mom would give me hell for it. I decided to go home and get ready. I wasn't going to wear anything fancy so I put on a dark purple tank top and black capris pants and just like my mom wore heels so did I. I tied my hair back into a bun and decided to leave the first stop was the KIA stone. That was the place I could go to when I was stressed or just wanted to be away from everyone. It was cool out but perfect. The crickets were starting their songs and fireflies were flying around lighting up every now and then. I loved the night it was beautiful. I made my way to the Uchiha compound. It felt so empty and creepy in one sense. I could remember there being a lot of people here before the massacre and now it's just dust and echoes. I found his house with no problem on two counts. The first was it was the only one with the lights on and two he was sitting outside waiting.

Itachi's p.o.v

I sat outside waiting for her to show up. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me any if she didn't after all our encounter in her mom's office didn't go as planned. It was then I could hear the sound of heels coming my way. When I looked over there she was. Those eyes shone brightly in the dark as well as her white hair glistening in the moon light. "You showed up." I said. She just rolled her eyes "honestly I wasn't going to but my mom would have given me hell about it if I hadn't." She replied. I nodded for she was right. I got up and let her inside the house. "How was your day?" I asked. She looked at me "it was fine." She said and that was all she said about that topic. She was going to be tough to crack but I was confident enough that I could get through to her. The she looked at me "How much is my mom paying you to get married to me?" She asked. I just looked at her "what do you mean?" I replied. She just stared at me "your mom didn't pay me anything about this she came to me and asked." I continued. She still had that look. I could actually see how she'd think that but still money wasn't involved in this. "So my mom didn't pay you to marry me?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then why did you agree to this?" She asked. I knew she would be full of questions.

I offered her a seat while we waited on the food to finish up cooking. "I feel it's what my dad wanted out of me. Plus most of the girls just want to date me because of my looks they don't get the time to know me." I replied. She looked at me intrigued of what I said. "So you're doing this because it's what your father would have wanted you to do. What about you what would you rather do?" She asked as I put food on the table. She was so full of questions I honestly felt like I was being interrogated. "I honestly don't know." I replied. We ate in silence and it wasn't the comfortable kind either. She was done so I took her plate to the kitchen in a few months this would be our home whether she wanted it or not. "I do have to give you this Uchiha you're a pretty good cook." She said. That was the first compliment I've heard from her for the past two days. "Uh thank you." I replied. She nodded before we left. It was the least I could do was walk her back home since she did join me for dinner. "Thank you for joining me for dinner tonight." I told her. She nodded "You're welcome good night." She said before she shut the door. "Good night." I said. I know she didn't really hear me tell her that but oh well this seemed like it would take a good long while before I even put a dent in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I was sitting at the training grounds taking a break with Sasuke. He and I would always train together. Ever since the massacre I worried about someone coming after Sasuke and me so we needed to be ready in case that day came. "How did dinner go last night?" Sasuke asked. I laid down on the ground "It could have been better much better. She is stubborn very stubborn. I think she gets it like her mother but you won't hear me say that to Tsunade-sama." I said. Sasuke just laughed at that. "I wonder if Yuuna has He mom's temper." He laughed out. That I honestly hoped she didn't have her mother's temper. I guess that would be something I would find out sooner or later. "I guess that means I shouldn't make her mad." I replied. Sasuke was laughing still. From what Tsunade sama said Yuuna hardly ever showed her temper unless she was hurt or mad at someone. I started wondering what it would be like married to her. I wondered if she would love me and if we would have kids that was one thing that would be a while but still it was the thought of it.

Sasuke looked at me "You'll get her to like you sooner or later." He said. I nodded for he was right Yuuna would come around eventually. I hoped anyways. "Well little brother should we start training again?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and we began to train again. I was glad to see Sasuke laugh again. For the longest time he wouldn't even smile. But a few years of trying to get him to smile as well as his friends Naruto and Sakura. He finally started smiling and laughing like he used to. How I wished that our family was still alive. They did nothing to deserve what had happened. While we were training I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Yuuna taking a walk as usual. Where she was going I didn't know. She always walked this way. It seemed that every day Sasuke and I trained is when she walked. It seemed to me she would go on a walk if she was stressed or just wanted to be alone.

Yuuna's p.o.v

I walked around just to think things through. I worked at the hospital today it was busy so my break was shorter than it usually was. I paced back and forth trying to figure out how to get rid of Itachi. He wasn't giving up. There had to be a way to get him to leave me alone. The only thing I liked about the guy was the fact that he didn't seem to want to give up and that was it. For right now I did seem to do a good job so far but I needed to plan ahead just in case he wouldn't give up. I looked at my pager and decided to head back. Scheming to get rid of a guy took a while to do. I walked back into the hospital and saw some of the doctors rushing around like usual trying to get to their patients. I sighed I needed a vacation and bad or be sent on a mission I haven't done that in a while either. "Yuuna!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Konoha's very own knucklehead Naruto. He was kind of like a younger brother to me anyone messed with him the dealt with me. My mom told me he was the grandson as well as a son she never had. "Hey naruto what are you doing here?" I asked. He was smiling ear to ear he either had something up his sleeve or was happy to see me. "Grandma Tsunade told me that you are getting married soon." He said. I rolled my eyes "not if I can help it." I replied.

He just looked at me confused at the statement. "But your mom seemed so happy about it." He said. I looked at him "that's because she set up the marriage. If it weren't for here I wouldn't be stuck marrying Itachi." I told him. That's when his jaw dropped "You are marrying Sasuke's brother?" he asked loudly enough for everyone to look at me and smile. Great like everyone else needed to know. "That's who she wants me to marry. But I don't want any part in this I don't want to be married especially to Itachi." I snorted. Naruto still looked at me "aw come on sis he's not that bad of a guy. He's actually pretty cool once you get to know him. He would treat you well give it a shot." He said. For a 16 yr. old he knew a little too much. "No thank you. I don't want anything to do with him. I may not be able to get out of this marriage but I can make it a living hell for him." I replied. He rolled his eyes at me "You are bitter just like grandma. Fine I won't say anything more on that subject I'm just saying you don't know what you have till it's gone." He said. Did he just say bitter? I was bitter just afraid to let anyone like that so close to my heart. I smiled at the fact that Naruto just wanted me to be happy and was voicing his opinion about it. I hugged him "I'm glad you want to see me happy Naruto but I am happy the way I am now. I don't want anyone and I certainly don't need anyone." I told him. He rolled his eyes and then smiled "alright if you say so." He replied. I hugged him once again before he left so I could return to work.

When I got home I saw my mom sitting in the living room apparently waiting on me. "Hey mom." I said. She looked at me "how was your date last night?" She asked. I somehow knew she would ask me that. "It wasn't a date mom it was just dinner that's it. Nothing happened and nothing ever will." I said before running to my room to get away from her questioning. I shut my door and laid on my bed starring up at the ceiling. "Why does she have to be like that?" I said aloud. "It's because you mother wants to see you happy and not be like her alone." A voice said. I jumped for I have never in my life heard that voice before. Someone was in my room that I didn't know. To be honest I was scared. "Who who's there?" I asked shakily. I looked around my room and saw no one there. I sighed "maybe I'm just going crazy." I said to myself. I shook it off but I could sense a presence in my room with me. Staring at me. "You're not crazy Yuuna." The voice said again. I jumped up and looked around and still nothing. No one was in my room but me and the sense of someone there was gone. It was like it vanished into thin air. I shook my head of this and decided it was time for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

I was awoken by feeling pressure on my bed like someone was sitting on it. When I opened my eyes I saw this man with long silver hair and turquoise blue eyes his were a darker shade than mine. The only weird thing was I could see right through him. I was scared now. The was a ghost in my room and he was sitting on my bed next to me. I rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't dreaming but he was still there. "You're not dreaming Yuuna." He said. That voice it was the same voice I heard last night. "Who are you and why do you know my name?" I asked him. I wanted answers. I wanted to know who he was how he knew my name and what in the world was he doing in my room. He chuckled "I know your name because I'm your father." He replied. I grabbed the picture I had of my dad and held it up to compare. My eyes widened sure enough it was him. "But but why are you in my room?" I asked. He looked down at the floor "I wanted to see my daughter. You know your mother loves you right?" He asked. I looked down and nodded. "Yeah I know she loves me but I just don't understand why she is making me go through with this. I don't want this." I said. My father only nodded like he understood. "Your mother just wants you to be happy even though she is going in the wrong direction with it. Why don't you want to get married?" He asked. I looked at him "I'm afraid to let anyone in I don't want to lose the person I loved and be left alone with a child and end up doing the same to my son or daughter." I replied.

He nodded. I wasn't blaming my father for leaving us too early and I think he knew that. My father died of blood loss and my mom couldn't stop it. She was devastated from the way she talked about it. "Oh dad I wish you were alive and here with us. Mom misses you a lot." I said. He looked at me "I know she does and I wish I was alive still too. I've always been here ever since you were born I've watched you grow into a fine beautiful young woman. You have a good head on your shoulder but you shouldn't keep people at a distance. You never know they may be gone one day." He said. He was right but I still wasn't about to give Itachi a chance. "I must be going I love you Yuuna and you mother very dearly. Watch over her and be good. You will see me again in time." He said just before he vanished just like that. I could feel tears form in my eyes. I met and talked to my father for the first time in my life.

I could hear my mom laughing from my room so I decided to put my robe on and go see what was going on. When I walked in the room I saw Itachi talking to my mom. Great him…..again. I turned around to sneak "Oh there you are Yuuna." My mom said. Damn almost got away. I turned back around for I was caught and there was no use getting away from them. "Hey mom. Itachi" I said looking at them. My mom just looked at me strangely. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head for I knew she wouldn't believe me. "Nothing mom just had a bad dream is all." I replied sitting down. I yawned before noticing Itachi was staring at me "What?" I asked. He looked away from me "nothing." He replied. I rolled my eyes I knew I should have stayed in bed.

Itachi's p.o.v

When I saw her she looked like she had been crying and like she saw a ghost. And when she asked me what I knew she was irritated. But I couldn't stop starring at her. "But anyway I think that's a great idea Itachi she would love to go to the festival with you next week." Her mom said. I saw Yuuna's head raise up "wait what?" She asked. Her mom looked at her "you're going and that's final." She said making Yuuna roll her eyes. I wanted to get to know this woman more I just hope she won't be in a bad mood though of course she probably will. "What kind of festival is it?" Yuuna asked. I looked at her the cherry blossom festival." I replied. She nodded but it wasn't in the happy kind of way. She sat there not saying anything most because she was asleep for most of the conversations. She looked completely harmless asleep and beautiful. I just watched her "so um Tsunade what is her favorite flower?" I asked before I looked at her mom for her to answer. "It is the blue rose." She replied. I nodded that was a start. Maybe I would even surprise her with some. And just maybe she will start to come around.

I put her back in her room but stayed in there with her. I looked around and found various dragon figurines as well as a katana it was blue with silver dragons on it. That was another it seemed she liked. She looked so peaceful until she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at me "Why are you in my room?" She asked. She was just glaring at me. "You fell asleep so I brought you back in here." I told her. She just looked down "oh sorry I couldn't sleep well." She said. It seemed something bothered her. I sat down next to her "Want to talk about it?" I asked. She just looked at me oddly "What makes you think something is bothering me?" She asked. "Because I can see it in your eyes something is bothering you." I replied. She looked down again and sighed "You wouldn't believe me anyways so why talk about it?" She said. I just looked at her "Try me." I told her. She looked at me and nodded "Well as you know my father is not alive. Well ever since I could remember I have felt this presence around me. Well last night I heard a voice it was talking to me and it seemed to know what I was thinking. Well I kept having bad dreams all night and then I felt this pressure on my bed like someone was sitting on like you are now. And when I opened my eyes I saw this man sitting there but I could see right through him. It was my father. He was talking to me. He told me he loved me and has been watching me ever since I was a kid. And then he disappeared." She said. What she told me sounded crazy beyond belief but the way her face looked and the way she had tears rolling down her cheeks she had to be telling the truth I just didn't know what to really say about that. "That is crazy but I had the same thing kind of happen to me honestly. I could hear my mom's voice and see her and she told me that I take care of Sasuke. I told her I would and that was the last time I saw her." I replied. She looked at me surprised that I told her that. "So you do believe me?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes. I nodded "Of course. I believe you. I'm not a complete evil jerk." I joked. She smiled at that and then rolled her eyes "Thanks Itachi that means a lot. But this doesn't change anything. I still don't like you very well." She said. I nodded "Fair enough." I replied. I got up and left. I was just glad to know that she showed emotions other than hatred towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I made this chapter a little different this is all Yuuna's pov. Next chappy will be all of Itachi's then it will go back to normal at least for a few more chaps.

Ch5.

Yuuna's p.o.v

It was the day of the festival and I was dreading it. I didn't really want to go but if I didn't there would be hell. Oh well perhaps he will get bored of me at the festival. "Yuuna I still don't know why you don't want to get married to him. I mean who wouldn't want to get married to him he's really handsome." Sakura said. Sakura was a friend of mine she was actually one of my best friends despite her age being 16 and I 20. "Handsome as me may be this girl doesn't want to marry him." I told her she was helping me pick out my outfit as well to help me with my hair. "But Yuun you and I can become sisters though." She whined. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She had been trying to win Sasuke over for the past few months. She would come and ask me for advice. "As much as I would like to be your sister I still don't want to be married to Itachi." I told her. She just giggled at me "Oh Yuun you never know you might love him." She said. I just rolled my eyes at her. I mean what was with everyone and telling me that? It seemed to me that they knew something I didn't. I got dressed and got help with my hair it was long and thick sometimes I didn't know what to do with it.

I sat there waiting on Itachi to get me. I was bored already and I wanted to get it over with. There was a knock at the door so I figured it was Itachi and I was right. He stood there holding a bouquet of roses not just any roses but blue ones my favorite. "I got these for you." He said handing the flowers to me. I looked at them then at him. I thought it was sweet of him but I wouldn't let him know that. With the times he had come over honestly I had started to like him but would I ever let my guard down? Not a chance. "Thank you." I said in a bored tone. I set them down and looked at him "Shall we?" I asked. He nodded as we left. We walked around at the festival before deciding to go and eat. "So how was your day?" He asked. I shrugged "It was ok I guess yours?" I asked back. He nodded "Same here." He replied. I nodded before taking a bite out of some dango. It was really nice for a festival. After we ate we decided to walk around some more before something caught my eye. "What is it?" He asked. I pointed at the dragon plushie. He walked towards the stand that had the stuffed animal. His back turned towards me I watched him wondering what he was going to do. I waited and then he turned around I saw the dragon plushie in his hands. He walked back over to me and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said blushing while holding the stuffed animal in my arms. He was damn determined to get through to me.

As we walked around only to find my mom who apparently was looking for us. "Ahh there you two are I have a mission for you both." I looked at her. Great I'm stuck with him on a mission. "I need you two to get a scroll back. An imposter had broken in. We had tried to catch him but he was too fast. We believe he is a rogue ninja in an abandoned hideout near Konoha." She said. I sighed I didn't want to go on this mission but I had to it was part of my duties as being a kunoichi. I nodded "Yes mother." I said. Itachi nodded "Yes Hokage-sama." He said. She let us be "This is going to suck." I said. He just looked at me "Nahh it won't be that bad. " He told me. I just rolled me eyes at him before we started walking again. The air was getting colder as the night went on and I was without a jacket. "Are you cold?" he asked. I shook my head but we both knew I was. He took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders. "There you go it will help keep the wind off of you." He said. I pulled the jacket closer to me "thanks." I replied. He nodded at me and smiled. "Did you hear from your father again?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes I have I've learned so much about him and my mom. I want to tell her but I just don't know when." I said looking at the ground. He stopped so I stopped and looked at him confused as to why he did. "You'll find the right time to tell her I'm sure of it." He said. I shrugged as we started walking again "Maybe. But I don't think she will believe me." I replied. This was true. She didn't believe in that sort of thing. In fact she didn't believe in hardly anything. "Shall I walk you home?" He asked. I nodded for I was getting tired. We walked home until we were at my front door. I gave him back his jacket "thank you for coming with me tonight." He said. I nodded at him "You're welcome there was nothing better to do anyways. Good night." I said. He smiled and nodded at me "Good night." He replied before I shut the door.

I walked into my room and grinned before looking at the dragon stuffed animal. I hugged it tightly. Ok so I did like him but I would never show it around him. I got into bed and hugged it closer. Maybe he was right. Maybe I can tell her about dad. She needed to know but telling her was just the battle. How she would react was the war.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I kno it's been a while since I have updated been busy moving and what not and didn't have the time. But here is ch.6

Ch.6

X itachi's p.o.v X

I stood waiting on Yuuna to meet up with me before we left. I still hadn't gotten through to her I made a little progress yesterday at the festival when I gave her that dragon plushie. I knew I couldn't give up. I heard footsteps drawing nearer as I waited. I looked up and saw Yuuna walking towards me tears were rolling down here face. "Yuuna what's wrong?" I asked. She just walked past me "it's nothing let's just get this mission over with." She spoke dully. I was walking her pace and looked at her "please tell me what's wrong." I said. She sighed "I told my mom about my father's spirit not passing on. And she didn't believe me." She said. I looked at her as we walked. After all that she had told me things that only her mom would have known and yet her mom didn't believe her. "I believe you." I told her. She just shook her head and shrugged. "I don't matter anymore." She replied.

We kept running till we spotted a group of rogue ninjas. Sure enough one of them had the scroll that was stolen. They were sitting around taking a break from their journey it seemed they weren't from these parts. When they moved we would too. It stayed like this until night fall where we snuck into the campsite and stole back the scroll assassinating the criminals before we left so they couldn't come after it again. We started to run back to Konoha when we triggered a booby trap left by one of the thieves I avoided it Yuuna wasn't so lucky. The trap had caught her by the foot making her cry out in pain. "It just keeps getting worse." She said in pain. I walked over to her and released her foot from the trap. "let me bandage it up." I said. She shook her head "I don't need help I just want to go home." She said. She started to limp her way towards Konoha but I stopped her. "Take it easy we will set up camp here and we will go home in the morning. You need time to heal yourself." I told her. She rolled her eyes before nodding silently. I made her sit down while I set up camp. Once I was done I sat down by the fire while she limped into the tent. I watched as a green glow came from within. She was healing her wound. She could have done that sooner but she was too busy cleaning it making sure it wouldn't get infected. The glow stopped and I heard shuffling around and then silence. She had fallen asleep or she was just lying in there awake which of the two I didn't know.

I stayed up for a little longer watching the fire and staring up at the night sky. I sat there watching the stars wondering what's going to happened between her and i. I sighed and decided to go to bed to. Morning was coming and I needed a good night's rest.

Morning was here and the both of us were awake and headed home. Neither one of us said a word to each other. With all that happened yesterday I thought I would just leave her be today. "I don't understand why we have to fight, it's just so pointless there is just no point in it all. That's why I can't stand going on missions anymore." She said quietly. I stayed quiet as we reached the gates of Konoha. It was then that she was immediately rushed to the hospital. She hadn't been home yet and they already got her working again. I decided to go back to her house to wait on her for I wanted to tell her what thought of what she said.

It had been hours before she came through the door she was soaked in blood her skin was white as a sheet and she was breaking out in a cold sweat. "Yuuna?" I asked before she collapsed to the ground. I ran to her side she was running a fever as well in a state of shock. I took her to her room to get her cleaned up. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice in the matter she needed to get out of those clothes. Once I got her stripped of her clothes I put her in the tub and ran her a bath. The blood all colored the water red. I emptied the water and re ran her bath so I could get her cleaned up. Once I got her cleaned up I wrapped her up in her robe and laid her down. I place a cold wet rag on her forehead and watched her eyes slowly close. " I don't know why people are so violent now a days. You are right it's pointless. I don't like it either." I told her just as her eyes closed. I stayed till Tsunade came home. She looked concerned "What happened?" I asked. She sighed "a mission went horribly wrong. It was one of the squads she put together. Luckily they made it back but barely." She said. I shook my head I knew she would be beating herself down about that later. "I put her to bed to rest." I said. She nodded but was troubled by something. I knew what it was about it was about the tak her and Yuuna had yesterday. "What Yuuna said about Dan's spirit is true. She told me what happened between you and her. She thought you needed to know." I said she looked surprised that Yuuna even talked to me about that. "Yes she's talked to me about some stuff but she won't open up to me all the way." I said.

She nodded and smiled but I could still see she was confused about it all that would be something those two would have to work out. I left them both be and decided to walk around and do some grocery shopping before heading home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Yuuna's p.o.v

The last thing I remember was Itachi telling me that he didn't like violence either. I admit it was sweet of him to take care of me like he did. "Yuun earth to Yuun." Sakura said snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her "Sorry sakura I'm just not with it today." I giggled she looked at me and laughed making me just look at her oddly. "Someone's got Itachi on the brain today." She said. I rolled my eyes "I do not." I lied. She just shook her head at me "yes you do don't try to lie. You've been smiling like an idiot all day." She said. I lightly punched in the shoulder playfully. "So what if I am smiling like an idiot I won't tell him that. Besides I'm having too much fun with him." I replied. She shook her head once again before she left to take her rounds as did I.

The day was going by too slow. I wanted to go home and relax. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that the squad I put together for that mission. They were doing better and healing like they should. It was just the fact that what on earth could have happened. It was rare that the squads I put together got hurt especially that bad. It bothered me so bad that I didn't see where I was going. I ended up walking into a wall. I looked around to see if anyone saw me. I sighed cause no one seen me at least I thought no one has. I decided to finish what I had left to do before going home.

Itachi's p.o.v

I wondered how she was doing since yesterday. She was beating herself up cause of the mission that went wrong. The more I was around her the more I loved her but I didn't know what to do if I couldn't get her to love me back. I recall Tsunade telling me she was going to have me and her start living together. When she would do that I had no clue. The only thing I know is that Yuuna would not like that at all. Well I guess I will find out.

I walked around by the hospital where I saw Yuuna and Sasuke's girlfriend sakura talking while they were leaving work. "I'm telling you Yuun you are blind and stubborn." Sakura said. Yuuna just stuck her tongue out at her companion. What they were talking about I had no idea. "Oh hey Itachi!" Sakura yelled waving. I waved back and started to walk towards them. Yuun didn't look at me. "You both off work for tonight?" I asked. Sakura nodded but Yuuna didn't she just stared straight ahead. "I'm going home to change Sasuke invited me over for dinner tonight if that's ok?" She said. I nodded "of course sakura. Yuun would you like to come over for dinner tonight as well?" I asked. Yuuna looked at me "I can't I'm busy." She replied. She started to walk off towards home. When she was out of hearing range sakura looked at me "she will come around I promise." Was all she said before chasing after her. I didn't know if sakura was right but I was getting to the point of giving up. Even though we are to be married she wouldn't be around me. I decided to walk home and get dinner ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8.

xYuuna's p.

I looked around and all I could see was black. I remembered being in my room, but this was nowhere near it. It was cold and damp. It occurred to me that I was in a cave somewhere out of Konoha. My hands were bound by metal chains that hung from the ceiling as were my feet. I was scared I had no idea what was happening to me. I tried to free myself but it caused strain on my wrists the more I struggled the worse it got to the point where they started to bleed. "You're awake I see." I dark voice said. I looked around and saw nothing but a pair of eyes looking at me. "wh-who are you?" I asked. That's when I felt something sting me in the back. I was being whipped. I felt like I was being punished but for what? I did nothing wrong to anyone. Tears were rolling down my face. I was truly terrified. "That's none of your concern. All you need to worry about is your life. It may end tonight. For you killed my son." He growled. My eyes widened it had just occurred to me that the band of rogue ninjas that out of all of them there was a teenager that we had slaughtered.

I watched the men disappear for the time being. I tried getting out of my imprisonment but the more I struggled the more pain I was in. I could feel the blood running down my arms. I wanted out of this place. I started bawling for I was scared I wanted only one person to rescue me and that was Itachi. I realized that I had been too harsh on him. I should have been nicer to him and I sure should have spent more time with him to get to know him better. I regret being such a bitch to him. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. I hung my head down in defeat I knew he wouldn't come get me let alone I was going to leave this place alive I closed my eyes and waited for my demise.

X Itachi's p.

I was on my way to Yuuna's house when her mom caught me. "Itachi have you seen Yuuna? She hasn't been home all morning." Tsunade said. I shook my head "no I haven't seen her let's split up and look for her before we panic." I replied. She nodded her head before running off. I ran off in the opposite direction to search for her. Every place we looked there was no sign of her. The last place to look for her at was the k.i.a stone and still there was no sign of her. The only thing we found was a note. Tsunade read it and burst into tears "they have her rogue ninjas the stole the scroll. They have her and they are going to kill her." She wept. I took the note from her and sure enough it was them. I didn't know where they were hiding her but I was determined to find out.

I ended up asking Kakashi for help he let me borrow one of his dogs to sniff her out. Letting the dog lead the way I was worried about her. I hoped she would be alive so her mother wouldn't be devastated. I hoped I got there in time. It seemed like hours before we finally found the entrance to their hideout. I ran through the cave killing anyone who got in my way. Finally I found her. She was strung up by the chains just hanging there. Blood was dried around her wrists and down her arms. I hope I wasn't too late. "Yuuna?" I asked. I took my hand and lifted her head up. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled weakly. "You came." She said softly. The got her out of those chains and carried her in my arms as we made our way back home. "I'm so tired." She said. I didn't want her to fall asleep for I was afraid she would never wake up. It was dark by the time we made it back. I immediately took her to the hospital where they took her and got her cleaned up as well as got blood into her. She was asleep when I was in there I was about to have given up on her and I until she stirred and looked at me. Her eyes were soft not hard like how she would look at me usually. "Itachi…I've been a fool." She said. I looked at her surprised yet I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. She closed her eyes "I've been so blind to see the wonderful man who rescued me from a deadly fate." She said. She then looked at me again "I'm sorry I put you through hell I was afraid to end up like my mom to find the one that I loved then have them gone from my life." She said. So that explained why I couldn't get through to her.

I grabbed her hand and looked her deep in the eyes. "So all this time and you did like me." I said. She nodded "not like Itachi. Love is the better word. If you didn't love me you wouldn't have come for me." She said. She was right for the woman I loved so dear was alive. "I'm glad you told me this Yuuna cause I was actually beginning to give up I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. " Yuuna giggled a little before looking at me again "I'm glad you didn't give up." She said. She started to yawn and looked like she was ready to go back to sleep I kissed her on the lips as she dozed off. "I will always be with you." I said. I stayed with her the entire nigh while she slept.


End file.
